Episode 8250 (4th November 2013)
Plot Eileen decides to get the truth out of Todd in her own way and sends the less-tactful Jason away. Sean tries to chat Alex up but fails miserably. Anna reveals to Roy that she lost her dad to cancer so she doesn't understand why he is wasting what time he has left with Hayley. Tim arrives at No.4 and checks the garden. He finds no one there but doesn't doubt Faye. Roy snaps and tells Anna the truth about Hayley deciding to end her own life. He regrets it right away. Todd keeps up the charade with Eileen despite having a clear cash flow problem. Roy is guilty about betraying Hayley and makes Anna promise not to tell anyone else his secret. Sally returns just as Tim takes Faye and Grace home. A raucous party of women drink at the bistro. Nick is fine with them at first but the noise starts to get to him. Gloria summons Kylie to help out as it's Stella's night off. Sean sees Alex talking to Jason and finds out from Liz that he's Todd's boyfriend. He lets slip to Alex that Todd is back home. Alex immediately goes to confront him. Todd doesn't care about Alex and refuses to pay him the £500 he owes him. Eileen pays him off even though she can't afford it. Roy continues to slave away in the bedroom after dark. Leanne agrees to let Kylie come back to work at the bistro when Gloria points out she can give her the lousy shifts and take more time off to look after Nick. Todd tells Eileen and Jason the situation isn't quite as bleak as Alex said - he was made redundant from work, and Jools was paranoid about his friendships with other men although his affair with Alex did start while he and Jools were together. Tim fears Sally's disappearing act will put him in lumber with Anna. Eileen tells Todd she doesn't recognise him. He turns it around, saying she always puts him on a pedestal and he felt he had to lie to her to meet her expectations. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston Guest cast *Grace Piper - Ella-Grace Gregoire *Alex Hughes - Nathan Ives-Moiba *Woman 1 - Denice Hope *Woman 2 - Marlene Critchlow Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Todd is horrified to find out Eileen has spoken to Alex; Roy regrets telling Anna about Hayley's plan to end her life; and Faye and Grace set Sally up by sending Tim a text. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,720,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2013 episodes